Heart Torn Asunder
by ZabuzasGirl
Summary: "His subjects called him Prince. I called him Husband, but the world would come to know him as...Dracula." Dinah is the sister to Mehmed II and in love with Vlad, the Prince who became Dracula. Little does the world know that she was actually the first true vampire to be created, a sacrifice she made to save her love as well as her brother. Her story begins in Transylvania.
1. Chapter 1

Heart Torn Asunder Prologue

In the year of our lord 1442 the Turkish Sultan enslaved 1,000 Transylvanian boys to fill the ranks of his army. These child slaves were beaten without mercy, trained to kill without conscience, to cave blood of all who defied him…the Turks.

From among these boys one grew into a warrior so fierce that entire armies would retreat in terror at the mention of his name. Vlad the Impaler Son of the Dragon. Sickened by his monstrous acts Vlad came to bury his past with the dead and returned to Transylvania to rule in peace. His subjects called him Prince, I called him Husband, but the world would come to know him as…Dracula.

Daughter of the past Sultan Mehmed 1st and sister to the present Mehmed 2nd I am Dinah. For centuries the tale of the vampire Dracula has been passed down and along with each new passing generation different versions have been altered. History transformed into legend and truth into myth, but despite all of this always there was one detail that remained the same. In the present day anyone who would do research on the subject of the legendary Dracula would find him to always be depicted as the very first true vampire to be created they and the recording scribes in history would be wrong. No, instead…it was me. As alternate tales of creation moved through the future generation I was invisible all but forgotten. Now history has chosen to reveal its own hidden secrets those which have thought to have been destroyed long ago in the ages.

For thousands of years I have been lost. My story begins in Transylvania.

**Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heart Torn Asunder Chapter 1**

Battle cry's rang throughout the quarters of Prince Ingeras as a great war was raging within those rooms.

Princess Dinah and her young son Prince Ingeras were playfully fighting against each other with toy wooden practice swords. The false battle cry's they'd released were altered into laughter in seconds. Dinah was easily dominating her son, but Ingeras was giving as good as he got.

A fort had been constructed at the center of the room fabricate from a few chairs, blankets, rugs, and drapery. It wasn't as durable as a military stronghold, but it would for their needs. In the process of the forts creation along with the mock battle a mess had been made with stray toys and pieces of fabric thrown around the room carelessly.

One of Princess Dinah's handmaidens was attempting to clean the mess in the middle of all this play. Though she was supposed to do her work as if she were invisible without interaction even she couldn't avoid smiling at the infectious laughter originating from the mother and pain pair exuding joy.

Ingeras was in full retreat from his mother. Hoping to escape he runaway slipping into an opening of the fort with Dinah chasing after him. Ingeras squealed when he felt Dinah's hand touch his foot he easily dodged her with a gentle kick.

"Come here," laughed Dinah, crawling through the hole in the makeshift fort to catch him.

Ingeras shook his head continuing in his escape laughing gleefully all the while at his mothers failed efforts to win.

Outside of the chamber in the hallway stood Vlad returned from his patrol and audience with the local monk. The traumatic events of the day were weighing heavily upon his shoulders. Listening to the warm laughter of his family did much to ease his heart. Composing himself releasing a heavy breath Vlad stepped into the light of the lit candles in the room making his presence known.

Ingeras was the first to spot him. "Papa," exclaimed Ingeras, happily abandoning the fame instead running to his father. "I missed you!"

Vlad laughed as Ingeras rushed him embracing the boy as he practically leapt into his arms. "And I you," said Vlad.

Grinning at the sight of her husband and son together Dinah rose to join them mostly glad to have her husband and Prince home safe.

"My big soldier," said Vlad, setting Ingeras on his feet. Seeing Dinah approaching he opened his arms wide for her.

Giggling Dinah wrapped her arms around his neck as Vlad's encircled her waist. He spun her around as Ingeras went into his beg settling under the soft covers watching them.

Separating from her husband, Dinah said "What an embrace, but no kiss?"

"Are we going to argue," asked Vlad, amused, brow raised.

"With you always leaving I need my fill," whispered Dinah, seductive, trailing her hands up her husbands chest.

Chuckling Vlad bent meeting her lips with his own cupping a hand at the back of her neck to deepen the kiss sending waves of warmth through her body.

"I've missed you," breathed Vlad, breaking the loving kiss running a hand over Dinah's hair.

Sensing Vlad was ill at ease by the tone of his voice and the way he avoided looking her in the eye, Dina stated "Something troubles you. What is it?"

Gazing into her eyes Vlad maneuvered around the question, saying "Only the impossible depth of your beauty."

Dinah laughed obviously not believing him for a second although when he looked at her what he said was true for his heart. With her sparkling light brown eyes, her soft long brown hair, pure white skin along with the light of the candles she looked more radiant than ever to him.

"Puts the rest of the world to shame," said Vlad, trying to justify himself in vain.

Dinah went to move away only Vlad refused to let her instead turning her so her back was pressed against his chest. Wrapping her tightly in his arm again Vlad began to playfully kill her neck and shoulders. His facial hair tickling her skin drew further laughter from her.

"Pay attention to your father, Ingeras," said Dinah. "Flattery is a deep distraction from truth."

"Ah, she knows all my tricks," smirked Vlad.

Turning in Vlad's arms so she was facing him, Dinah said "You're a terrible liar. It's one of you most endearing qualities."

When Vlad leaned in to kiss her again Dina placed the tips of her fingers against his lips to stop him.

"You're just in time for bed," purred Dinah, pulling away bearing a huge smile on her face in denying him what he wanted leaving the man standing there dejected.

Approaching their son Dinah kissed Ingeras good night as he did her. When Dinah left Vlad took her place, but unlike her he rolled onto the bed with a grunt beside the boy. In an instant Ingeras snuggled up to his father wrapped his arms tightly around him as they laughed. Vlad gently kissed his son on the head.

Dinah smiled at their antics as she sorted through what remained of the mess scattered around the room.

"Can we go riding tomorrow, Papa," asked Ingeras, hopeful.

"Of course we can," assured Vlad.

Firm, Dinah objected "You most certainly cannot."

"Why not," countered Vlad, wanting to sped some time with his son.

"Because tomorrow is the day of our risen Lord," informed Dinah, smug, reminding them of their obligation for the yearly celebration.

Rolling his eyes, sarcastic, Vlad drawled "Oh, of course."

"That's Easter," said Dinah, leaving the room for her own-shared quarters with her husband.

Once Dinah was out of earshot Vlad grinned at Ingeras, he whispered "What was I thinking?" The two shared further laughter. Vlad kissed Ingeras once more as he buried deeper into his fathers embrace.

Later on in the night after Ingeras had been brought to sleep Dinah and Vlad were preparing for bed. Dina was sitting at her mirror brushing her hair while Vlad was currently undressing for a bath. The tub had already been prepared with the water heated waiting for his use.

Dinah could feel something was bothering her husband. Vlad already told her he and his company were attacked, but locked any details of what actually happened in the wilderness. Thinking this was what is causing him so much stress Dinah chose to intercede now.

"So what attacked you? Wolves," inquired Dinah, pausing in her brushing as she turned a bit to look at Vlad.

Removing his shirt and breeches, Vlad said "I suppose."

At his answer Dina returned to the task of brushing her hair a thoughtful expression on her face. During this she watched his reflection in the mirror while Vlad lowered himself into the tub. The numerous scars, particularly on his back, were revealed to her.

"All I know is that I've lost two good men today," sighed Vlad, beginning to relax in the soothing water.

Despite the information he was freely giving to her Dinah could see Vlad was deliberately leaving crucial details out. Getting up from her dressing table she went over to Vlad taking a seat at the side of the rub. Dipping a cloth she'd picked into the water in order to start washing him.

A knowing expression on her face, looking directly into Vlad's eyes, Dinah said "There's something more."

For a few seconds there Vlad seemed to hesitate looking like he wasn't about to answer, but then wisely decided against it. Unsure, he said "I don't want to scare you."

"As long as you're here I won't be," said Dinah, smiling gently as she removed a strand of hair fallen over his eyes.

"The beast in the mountains was a creature I'd never once seen or heard of before in my lifetime. So when I returned I confronted Brother Lucian about it," said Vlad, solemn. "He recognized the description I provided telling me what it was." On this he paused as if trying to decide it was safe to go on further.

Stroking his face, Dinah insisted "Go on."

Taking a deep breath slowly releasing it to calm his nerves Vlad continued on. He said "The Roman mystics prophesied the coming of a great evil…a vampire. The beast was once a mortal man who summoned a demon from the depths of hell to trade for his dark power. The demon tricked the man, granting his wish, but the price was an eternity condemned to the darkness of that cave. Where he remains until he finds another to set him free."

Vlad spotted as he came to the end of the tale allowing the words to completely sink in all the time carefully observing her face absorbing her reaction.

"A vampire," said Dinah, voice laced with disbelief. "Are you sure? I thought vampires were purely legend."

Vlad breathed "so did I, but after seeing one with my own eyes I must admit legend has been turned into reality."

Concerned for the wellbeing of the kingdom, Dinah asked "Are we safe? Are the people safe?"

Nodding, Vlad said "I believe so. The monster can't step foot into sunlight. If it does the sunlight will kill it in mere seconds. I watched its blood burn away on the blade of my sword. As long as no one goes near there then the kingdom is safe."

Pleased, Dinah said, I'm glad."

"The people of Transylvania live in enough fear of the Turk's return. I've asked Brother Lucian to guard this secret with great care. I advice you to do the same. We don't want to cause a panic," cautioned Vlad.

"Of course, my love," agreed Dinah without question. Dinah was happy the kingdom was safe from this creature. Unfortunately she couldn't help but be saddened by his mention of the people still fearing invasion by the Turk's who were part of the country of her birth. "I really do wish Transylvania would cease being afraid of the Turk's. After all my marriage to you ceiled an alliance between the two kingdoms creating security. A given promise Transylvania would never do harm to Transylvania."

"I know this and so do the people, but years of blood and fear aren't easily forgotten," said Vlad, brow raised.

"I really wish it was," sighed Dinah, forlorn, cleaning an area on his neck where a small amount of blood stayed.

Vlad chuckled slightly soothed further by her touch combined with the steaming warm water. For a little while the two sat there in silence occupied with their own thoughts the only sound being the occasional splash of water. Eventually Vlad was the one to break the invisible wall.

"I was the same as Ingeras when I was sent to live with the Turk's. To fight for them," said Vlad, lacing the fingers of his hand with hers carrying it to his lips to kiss it. "Besides you and Ingeras if I never saw another it would be too soon."

Standing at the pain and sorrow in his face along with his face Dinah leaned forward until she his eyes met hers staring intently into them. "You're home now," reassured Dinah, softly. "For almost as many years as you were gone."

Stroking Dina's face lovingly, Vlad said "I just want peace. That's all."

Responding to his gentle touch by taking his hand in both of her own kissing his palm, Dinah said "And you've had it for so long. I've no doubt it'll remain here for more years to come."

"I hope with all my heart it does. The kingdom deserves nothing less," said Vlad.

A mischievous twinkle appeared in Dinah's eyes. "And just think," she ginned, "if you hadn't gone to live with the Turk's neither of us would've met. Then where would you be? All alone for the rest of your life with absolutely no prospects whatsoever."

Vlad chuckled "Probably." Vlad lifted himself a little out of the water to wrap a strong arm around her neck as they shared a kiss.

Apparently, unknown to Dinah, the loving innocent act was just a trick. With a simple tug Vlad pulled Dinah into the tub with him. She was still wearing her chemise. Laughing Dinah desperately attempted to get out, but Vlad's powerful grip wouldn't let her. Despite all the stuff that occurred they could find a tiny bit of happiness to lighten their moods.

But as they were in deep slumber that night Dinah's dreams were haunted by images of a frightening shadowed figure residing in an ancient cave at the Broken Tooth Mountain. She couldn't clearly see its face only the visible red glow of its eyes staring at her through the surrounding darkness. Dinah wanted to flee, but her legs refused to move on her command they were frozen in fear. Then suddenly the figure did something she almost couldn't comprehend since it was beyond unexpected.

The vampire, she presumed it to be, outstretched a hand, in a commanding tone of voice that echoed all around her, beckoned "Come."

Eyes snapping open Dina shot straight up in bed a hand over her heart as she found it to be beating rapidly as an aftereffect of the nightmare. She was breathing heavily covered in sheets of sweat. Searching for Vlad she located him seeing him sleeping soundly next to her undisturbed by her awakening. Dinah was extremely relieved she hadn't woken him, but she was horrified by the nightmare along with the implications it held with the questions that arose with it.

What did it mean? What did such a vision hold for the future?

It was definitely a terrible omen to behold.

**Please Review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: This chapter is dedicated to my beloved dog Jack who died of cancer two days ago. **

**Heart Torn Asunder Chapter 2**

The night passed and with it came Easter the long awaited and desired celebration the people had been yearning for. The weather presented to the kingdom on this day was peaceful and serene a great omen for the future of Transylvania. Nothing could be better.

Inside the palace the guests had already arrived for this grand occasion. All that was missing was the Prince and Princess at the feast.

On a signal the servants opened the doors. Vlad and Dinah held the others hand clasped in their own as they walked into the bustling crowded hall. Huge tables had been arranged in the throne room to be able to accommodate everyone there. Immediately people greeting the pair joyously surrounded them.

Ingeras was already mingling with his friends among the children of the court.

After a sufficient length of time following their arrival the sound of a fork clinking against glass caught the attention of all.

"My fellow Transylvanians an Easter toast," said Dumitru, raising his goblet. "10 years of peace and prosperity ever since our prince came back to us. My old friend, here's to 20 more."

"To 20 more," shouted a man in the crowd.

This lead to the cheering of everyone in the throne room.

"And to our fair princess," continued Dumitru, gesturing to Dinah, "for without her marriage to our prince the peace between Transylvania and Persia wouldn't possibly had lasted nearly so long. Hail to the Princess Dinah!"

"Hail," chorused the guests.

Upon finishing the toast all drank their beverages leaving Dinah somewhat honored, but embarrassed at all the attention. This happened a lot whenever people naturally came to the conclusion she was the source of their peaceful salvation. In truth it partially was, but in reality it originated from a combined effort constantly from her and Vlad.

Sensing her discomfort Vlad took Dinah's hand placing a gentle loving kiss on the knuckles. Staring at her in adoration, softly, he said "Wouldn't have gotten far without her."

Clearly he agreed with the perspective of his people.

Mortified, ducking her head slightly blushing, Dinah said "Vlad."

Laughing in great amusement at her blush Vlad escorted Dinah to their places on the dais supporting their thrones. Vlad's advisor Cazen and Dinah's handmaiden taking seats positioned beside each of them.

The Easter feast was blossoming into the best holiday they'd had so far this year. All were eating and drinking with merriment that was only heightened by the entertainment by the music of the minstrels. Upon the dais Vlad and Dinah were enjoying themselves immensely. How could Vlad not be enjoying himself? His wife was feeding him sliced morsels of meat and fruit from her fingertips giggling each time he playfully nipped at them.

All was well…but the tranquility was not to last about to be annihilated destroyed as it was thrown into chaos.

Suddenly a loud boom echoed in the hall as the double doors were thrown inward. In their wake marched in an Ottoman contingent causing everyone to go silent even the minstrels. Judging the design of the armor worn on these unannounced visitors the deceased Turks had been part of this squadron. The emissary was easily recognized for they'd had passed dealings with him before.

Rising, courteous, Vlad said "Hamza Bey. Welcome. We were not expecting you so soon."

Ignoring Vlad completely, Hamza Bey said "Sultan Mehmed 2nd offers his salutations to you, your husband, and son, Princess Dinah," said Hamza Bey. The insult layered behind it wasn't lost on anyone with its lack of common respect in etiquette.

Hoping to ease some of the growing tension, Dinah smiled, saying "Thank him. We have his tribute ready."

Sitting Vlad signaled to two soldiers who brought a chest full of Transylvanian silver with Vlad's face imprinted on them forth.

"Hmm…I'm afraid there's something more than a tribute to discuss," said Hamza Bey, approaching the head table. His statement left a heavy trail of nervous apprehension in the air.

"The Turks have no enemies here," assured Vlad.

"Did you think we wouldn't notice a battalion of our scouts missing," demanded Hamza Bey, sharply.

"I did not kill them," said Vlad, emotionless, calm, giving nothing away.

For a few seconds a deadly silence was all that passed between them until Hamza Bey spoke in the Turkish tongue and what he said certainly revealed he wasn't convinced.

"_It still lives inside you, Lord Impaler. Locked in a dark cage hidden away. But you and I…we both know its there," _said Hamza Bey, smirking at how uncomfortable it made Vlad.

Angered, speaking in Turkish herself, Dinah warned _"Watch your tongue, Hamza Bey, remember your place!"_

Despite Dinah's warning he didn't look remorseful. In face it only incited Hamza Bey to bait them more.

Nodding in the direction of the chest filled with pure silver, Vlad commanded "The sultan's tribute. Take it and leave."

Seeing he and his men had overstayed their welcome Hamza Bey nodded in farewell smiling. He moved to join the soldiers that traveled with him as he did so the Transylvanians began to breath a bit easier thinking it was all over. Before Hamza Bey got halfway he dashed those hopes.

"Ah," said Hamza Bey, stopping. "There is one last thing." He then turned to face the royal couple once again. By the expression on his face it was clear he hadn't forgotten this detail he'd been waiting for the right moment to reveal it. Knowing it would cause undeniable grief. "The sultan requires 1000 boys to join his Janissary Corps."

The news had the effect the Turks expected.

Instantly the crowd reacted clamoring as mixed cries of outrage from the men and devastation from the women arose. Vlad leaned forward in shock at the declaration while Dinah gasped looking at him in horror.

"No!"

"Never!"

"Janissaries," breathed, stunned.

"Impossible," exclaimed Dinah, cold. "He ended that practice years ago. Upon my marriage it was agreed in the treaty signed by both kingdoms the Janissary Corps would be disbanded."

Shrugging, Hamza Bey said "The sultan is the most powerful man on this earth. He an do whatever he wishes even change his mind."

Dinah clenched her fists fuming on the inside. For her own brother to break not only his word, but, also, treaties of peace out of nowhere like this it was infuriatingly unthinkable. She wasn't alone Vlad was on his feet again.

"When a soldier is plucked as a child and raised to know no other life they will kill without question and die without complaint," sneered Hamza Be, addressing the entire assembly. "Any who are 15 years of age or older will fight in Hungary. Those 10 to 14 will be made ready for the siege of Vienna."

Increased outcry's were released at this knowledge of the age groups the children to be taken would be made it worst the fear almost unbearable.

"The sultan expects your obedience," reminded Hamza Bey, showing disobedience in the slightest wouldn't be tolerated. The next thing he mentioned was to mock Vlad adding insult to injury. "After all did not your own father give you up without a fight?"

That was the final straw for Vlad. A fierce protectiveness overcame him as he rounded the head table to confront the Turk's throwing caution in the wind.

"The assassin Bright Eyes grabbed the face of a young boy he'd been looking at examining him the kid whimpering in fright.

"_Soft, but they'd do," _purred Bright Eyes, sneering.

The boy's father came to his defense unable to stand it anymore. "Don't. Please," he begged, clasping Bright Eye's arm dislodging the assassins grip from his child. "He's my only son."

In response Bright Eyes locked the man's hand against the table disgusted this Transylvanian filth would even dare to touch him. He started to unsheathe his sword to slice off the hand used as punishment, but before he was able to finish the action someone else intervened.

Vlad stopped Bright Eyes before he could follow through throwing the guy against a column restraining him by the collar. All waited watching on anxious to see what the outcome would be.

"_Do you know who I am," _growled Vlad, getting right in his face hoping to intimidate him into submission by adding a reminder of what he was capable of.

"_You mean who you were," _scoffed Bright Eyes, showing no sign of being afraid of what he thought to be a soldier past him time.

Angered by the insinuation Vlad released the Turk allowing him to move off.

"_You have no army and no choice, Prince. Follow our command or suffer the consequences," _said Hamza Bey, snapping his fingers as he gestured to his men it was time to leave. The stand off some of the Turk's seemed to be having with a few of the Transylvanians ended as they left taking the tribute of silver with them.

The very second all of the Turk's exited murmurs broke out among the guests holding onto each other in desperation. Especially with the mothers and their young sons.

Cazan went to Vlad's side know he was stuck uncertain being pulled in all kinds of conflicting directions. "It must be done," whispered Cazan, somber, not liking this either, but reminding the prince of his duty no matter how painful it was. "Courage, anger, even love. None of these can matter to a prince. All that matters is his duty to his people."

Vlad looked at Cazan torn hating to admit he was correct and then to his family. While he'd been occupied Ingeras had gotten up from his seat at on of the lower tables running to his mother who'd risen from her thrown arms outstretched to meet him. Taking the boy into her arms she clutched him close to her heart to ease his fears.

This Easter celebration was supposed to be the most memorable filled with happiness, laughter, and joy for the future. Instead the Turk's barged in destroying every ounce of it all in one go.

What a festive feast indeed.

**Please Review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Heart Torn Asunder Chapter 3**

Later on when most of the inhabitants of the castle were asleep Vlad was putting young Ingeras to bed. The event that happened at the Easter feast didn't only unsettle the father.

"What does it mean to be a royal hostage," asked Ingeras, troubled.

Somber, Vlad said "My father gave me to the sultan to prove his loyalty."

"Were you scared there," asked Ingeras, curious yet fearful. "With them?"

Smiling, Vlad said "I wanted to make my father proud."

Hesitant Ingeras asked the one question that had been bothering him the while time, saying "Would you ever give me to the sultan?"

"That was a long time ago," assured Vlad, leaning forward, slightly ruffling his sons hair resting the palm of his hand at the side of the head as he looked into his eyes, "You have nothing to worry about. Do you understand?"

Eyes cast downwards Ingeras nodded showing in a way he did understand if not completely.

"Good," said Vlad, softly, relieved. He then got up walking towards the door. Just as he was about to go through Ingeras had one final inquiry.

"Father," said Ingeras, causing Vlad to halt in his tracks, "why is Uncle Mehmed doing this?"

Sucking in a breath letting it out slowly, Vlad admitted "I don't know. It's complicated. The Mehmed I knew would never sanction such an abominable thing, but now…now I'm no longer sure. Too much time has passed and time can change anyone even the closest of friends."

"But we're family," persisted Ingeras, "that has to count for something."

Shaking his head, shrugging, Vlad murmured "Maybe. Now go to sleep. It's been a very eventful day. I don't want you to lose rest over this."

Ingeras nodded adjusting himself against the pillows and blankets as Vlad left. Unlike what Vlad told him to do Ingeras stayed awake for a little while staring at the ceiling considering everything. So deep in thought his mind wasn't able to empty refusing to really clear enough to go away. Ingeras gazed at a toy he had on a nearby table resembling what his father did was a warrior fighting for the Turk's repeating what he told him musing.

"If I defy the order they'll kill 100 for every one I save," said Vlad, solemn, lying in bed beside his wife.

"You and Mehmed were once like brothers and he is mine by blood," said Dinah, undoing her necklace the chain carrying an intricate catholic cross. She placed it into his neighboring palm intending for it to be a calming talisman for him. "Perhaps if we were to ask it might be possible he'll show us some mercy."

There was silence from Vlad as he seemed to contemplate the reasoning behind the suggestion. "I will go to Mehmed's camp with a handful of my men and that's it. You're not coming with me to see him, Dinah," said Vlad, firm, eyes hard.

"He is my brother," countered Dinah, brow raised. "I've known him in my lifetime far longer than you, my love. If there is a chance of getting Mehmed to concede his fault n this senseless campaign it'll only succeed with me there."

Vlad attempted to stare her down to no affect. He opened his mouth to protest further, but Dinah placed the tips of her fingers on his lips silencing him.

"I have decided," said Dinah, serious. Nothing he could say would change her mind at this point.

Vlad seemed to come to the conclusion figuring it out. Dinah's mind was set and he knew all too well from experience that when she set her mind to something there was no changing it when she was this far gone.

Rubbing his eyes tiredly, Vlad sighed "All right."

Dinah snuggled into Vlad as he wrapped an arm around her. "I'm his sister Vlad," said Dinah, "Mehmed would never do anything to hurt me. I'm still their princess so I have a level of authority over them. He'll control his men. I'm confident of it."

Smiling slightly kissing her head, voice dripping with sarcasm, Vlad said "In that case there's nothing to worry about."

Laughing, nudging his side at his playful humor, Dinah said "Exactly." After that the lovers settled into clumber, but, unfortunately, it wasn't a gift either was going to receive this night lightly especially Dinah. For as confident as she tried to sound for her husband Dinah was beyond nervous. As skilled as Dinah was even she was having serious doubts of her capability.

If they didn't succeed in this venture then death would follow. There was no question on which side would be victorious and the opposition would fall in defeat.

That night her dreams were plagued again by glowing red eyes the dark figure beckoning her to come to him from darkened shadows.

**Please Review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Heart Torn Asunder Chapter 4**

Riding into the Turk encampment Vlad and Dinah traveled with a small company of their own Guard along with Vlad's most trusted chief advisor and friends. At the head of the party Vlad stared at the necklace Dinah had given to him for added strength and courage the previous night reminiscing on what had been discussed. Tucking it away for safekeeping in his gauntlet Vlad glanced at her.

Dinah had taken a position at the front of their group sitting proud and poised in her saddle radiating no fear or discomfort only immense pride as a princess of such a noble line should. Unfortunately the amount of respect it called for wasn't always reciprocated. The prime example was the behavior of the Turkish soldiers taunting them as they rode by on their horses. At one point Vlad had to seriously reign in his temper when he saw one of the soldiers in their path spit in her direction. Usually such a demonstration of disrespect least of all when it was aimed at his wife, but this was a delicate fragile situation. Dinah would be flattered at his dedication to her she'd rather he not risk it.

Trailing behind the royal couple the others were attempting to control the various states of shock flickering across their faces with little success as they stared astonished at the sheer size of the Turk's massive army. They'd known it was immense, but didn't think it carried close to these kinds of numbers.

Captain Petru asked "You ever seen the like of it?"

Partially fearful as he gazed at the nearly endless sea of Turks, Dimitru said "Soon the entire world will be Turk."

Eventually they'd all reached Mehmed's personal tent where it was overlooking the army on a high hill. Upon entering they found the Sultan wasn't alone.

Inside around a golden table that had a map carved into the surface stood Mehmed on the end surrounded by his General's, Captains, Advisors, and Lieutenants. Judging by the marks already laid out on the map they'd obviously been talking about matters of war before visitors had interrupted them.

Mehmed didn't have to raise his head to have any inclination as to the identities of the unannounced visitors. "Lord Impaler," said Mehmed, lifting his head a smile upturning the corners of his lips, "my oldest of friends. Dinah, Sister, it truly had been too long."

Glowing at the welcome Dinah immediately threw protocol aside and approached him. Mehmed met her with open arms holding her in a tight loving embrace one she returned.

After the siblings separated Dinah kissed his cheek, saying "It's good to see you too, Brother."

"And you, Sister," said Mehmed, gesturing to a neighboring table as he looked to Vlad who returned the nod given. "Come sit."

Vlad and Dinah followed Mehmed's lead while everyone else stayed close, but were wise enough to keep their distance. Mehmed took a seat at one end of the table while they were at the other. But a difference there was that Dinah was the one sitting Vlad standing behind to the side of her. Coffee was provided allowing all three to share a drink basically after Vlad took the chair that was pressed on him to take next to his wife.

"I miss our days together," said Mehmed, softly.

"All I miss from my time with you is the coffee," said Vlad, lifting his cup for emphasis.

"It's true, our father's palace was a cruel place," agreed Mehmed, not bothering to deny the behind it, "bit surely it wasn't all bad for a young boy far from home. After all you did come out of it with a wife."

On that last part Mehmed spoke with a jesting smirk causing Dinah to blush, she admonished "Mehmed." Despite her slight embarrassment Dinah couldn't resist grinning back.

Taking Dinah's hand rubbing his thumb gently against her soft skin, Vlad chuckled "I suppose I did. Enduring all of the challenges I faced she was my shining light."

"But soon you talked like us, prayed like us, fought like us," said Mehmed, tone of voice altering as he seemed to shift.

Dinah stared at him in confusion wondering what kind of direction he was taking. Dinah was no fool she should've known her brother's intentions always carried an ulterior motive a purpose to everything he did.

"Speaking of which, I am owed 1,000 boys," drawled Mehmed, eyes hard and cold.

Immediately the temperature in the room seemed to drop as the atmosphere instantly tensed. The Turkish people in the tent were watching with excited glee in anticipation like Hamza Bey. The Transylvanians were extremely nervous in great discomfort.

Dinah's heart sank when the true purpose of their visit finally came to light.

Choosing his choice of words carefully so not to antagonize Mehmed, cautious, Vlad said "Mehmed, my brother, I will grant you anything else."

"I need soldiers,'" said Mehmed, firm, leaning forward as he rose from his chair, "brother."

Sucking in and releasing an unsteady breath Dinah looked to Vlad seeing her husband stunned. She could decipher by the haunted expression in his eyes he was desperately trying to quickly think of deterring Mehmed from taking all of these children.

Standing, Vlad stated "Then take me."

Startled Dinah, also, stood taking his arm in a tight grip, saying "Vlad-."

Vlad raised a hand to her asking for her to not interfere. Reluctant Dinah complied releasing his arm fro her hands.

"I'm worth 1,000 boys and you know it," offered Vlad, continuing.

"Those kings would tremble if they knew," allowed Mehmed, conceding to the obvious point.

Hopeful, Dinah pressed "Then accept the offer."

After that Mehmed's demeanor seemed to transform though he remained civil.

"When we were boys, how I longed to fight side by side. But now I am sultan what need have I for one more soldier? I will have my 1,000 boys," said Mehmed, nodding to the side signaling for two soldiers to come forth carrying a quill, ink and a contract of sorts. "And one more."

The significance of Mehmed's claim was all too clear it was unmistakable.

Eyes wide, horrified, Dinah breathed "No. Mehmed, no. You can't possibly be suggesting-."

"It is not a suggestion," said Mehmed, annoyed, "It's a command. Your son will be raised under my roof just as you were raised under the roof of my father." Mehmed took a knife cutting his thumb to draw blood. "You may retain your throne, but General Ismail will remain to se that my orders are fulfilled." With the blood he drew Mehmed left his mark on the contract binding the deal with blood. This left only the signatures of Vlad and Dinah necessary.

Speaking in Turkish, Vlad pleaded _"Please do not do this."_

Mehmed countered "What is one son? If you are virile, you'll make plenty more."

Blocking his path, Dinah begged "I beg of you, Brother, please reconsider. He is my firstborn my only child!"

Dismissing Dinah with a wave of his hand walking around her, Mehmed said "As I told Vlad If you are fertile then you will bear more. Don't act as surprised by this turn of events, Dinah. Despite yours misgivings you must've had an indication of this being a long time coming. Since Ingeras if my nephew he should be brought up within my Court. He is of an age o be fostered. It's only fitting it should be by me. Just think of it as a prolonged visit of a kind."

Struggling to contain her tears and sobs threatening to escape, Dinah said "Please I am his mother. He belongs with me."

"Or would you prefer war," warned Mehmed.

Dinah froze stopping herself from contesting this further for the danger of Mehmed actually declaring it hung in the air making so many nervous. None of the Transylvanians present made a move for fear of the consequences.

Shaking her head, eyes lowered, Dinah whispered "No."

Satisfied at the control he had, Mehmed said "Good. I will allow you both one more day with your son. But tomorrow you will send Ingeras to me. Hamza Bey here will be sent on my behalf to retrieve the boy."

Too grief-stricken to even speak Dinah slowly turned meeting the eyes of Vlad. They held the exact same hopelessness the other felt. The turmoil was almost too much to fight.

They no longer had a choice.

**Authors Note: Hope you all had a good memorial day! I know I did! Just so you know I'm not going to start on the next chapter until I get to 50 reviews. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Ok! Ok! I give, here's a new chapter. Even though it's only just filler. Hope you enjoy it. ;)**

**Wish you all had a good Thanksgiving. **

**Heart Torn Asunder Chapter 5**

Hours had passed since Dinah and Vlad returned to their home. A somber atmosphere of grief was hanging in the air as people carried enormous dread of what was to come. Families would be devastated by the demands of the Sultan. While there was hope their prince would do something to prevent their children being taken away they knew there was little hope anything could be done to end the tribute. So with great sorrow they spent whatever time they had in peace together.

Preparations needed to be made so Vlad was off conferring with his advisors while Dina was with their son. In their child's chambers Dinah was packing what Ingeras would be required to take with him. Normally his governess along with other servants would be doing this task, but Dinah insisted on doing it herself.

She wasn't alone Ingeras was in there with her. Dinah wouldn't allow him to leave her side not for a single moment. With each passing second her heart was breaking evermore. It was nearly impossible for her to keep her emotions bottled inside of her the tears threatening to burst forth.

To set an example for her son she tried to stay strong for him not allowing Ingeras to catch a glimpse of her distress. Unfortunately, Dinah wasn't as careful as she'd thought.

As she was folding some of her son's clothes she felt warmth at her back arms wrapping around her from behind. Turning she found Ingeras had approached while her mind was distracted.

Ingeras stared into her face the lingering sadness in his eyes revealing he was trying to be brave like her, but fear was starting to take hold despite it.

"Don't cry, Mother," Ingeras pleaded, burying his face into her side. "Please don't cry."

At that point Dinah just gave up her initial resolve crumbling within mere seconds. Kneeling to his level Dina wrapped Ingeras tightly in her arms clutching him to her in desperation. Sobs escaped as tears flowed down her face unrestricted. Ingeras stayed mostly silent though sniffles were heard from him crying.

Unknown to either one of them Vlad was watching hidden in the doorway. His business had concluded early so he'd gone to be with his family in these few hours left as had the example been taken by so many others. Seeing this was their moment Vlad didn't dare enter. Instead he simply watched anger and helplessness roaring inside of him. Darkness was torturing his kingdom from the exterior and interior.

Neither of his choices was desirable. Give up his only son and a thousand other boys as tribute leaving his country to face the future in misery or refuse and lead them into war bringing nothing but death.

Which was the better choice when it was a grim outlook for either option.


	7. Chapter 7

**Heart Torn Asunder Chapter 6**

In truth this could only be described as every parents worst nightmare. Inside a carriage sat Ingeras and Dinah. Cazan was with them and Dimitru was outside with the driver. Both had volunteered to accompany the royal family to the exchange. The support they were lending was immensely appreciated. Vlad had ridden ahead hours before to the assigned meeting spot so he was there waiting.

Dinah was absolutely distraught with grief and despair extremely withdrawn, but her thoughts kept going back to a disturbing incident the previous night before.

She'd had the dream again.

Basically it was an exact replica of what occurred the last time except for a couple of alterations. The eyes belonging to whatever kind of beast this was glowed with such intensity it was like it was trying to lure her in. when it spoke its voice echoed all around her as if it was thunder. Before Dinah awoke an image of Broken Tooth Mountain formed.

Afterwards Dinah couldn't manage to dispel the nightmare from her mind. Now with Broken Tooth Mountain, its menacing presence looming over them in the distance that unnerving feeling increased in strength ten-fold.

Fars sooner than Dinah desired Vlad came into view. He was standing next to his horse underneath the single tree visible for miles. As the carriage approached Vlad came out to meet them.

Cazan exited first assisting Dinah and Ingeras down the steps.

Lowering the hood of her cloak Dinah paid little attention to her husband focusing on the riders cantering from behind. Their intimidating appearance was enough to nearly throw the princess into a panic. Dinah released erratic shuddering breaths as Hamza Bey signaled his riders to halt and dismount.

Rounding on Vlad, frantic, Dinah accused "You promised me this would never happen."

"Dinah, listen," whispered Vlad, calmly.

"The day you asked for my hand, do you remember what I said," demanded Dinah, persistent.

Attempting to use humor to lighten the mood, chuckling "You said no." needless to say the poor man failed utterly miserably.

Cazan had walked over at the beginning of the confrontation while Dimitru remained with Ingeras. Now seeing he was needed to make sure the Queen didn't cause an unnecessary scene he left the boy.

Dimitru left, saying "Stay, my young friend."

"I knew what happens to the sons of the queen. You said things would be different. You said if I loved you I should trust you. I love you," remembered Dinah, tearful, distraught.

Passionately, Vlad insisted "Then trust me."

"It's this or we start a war," warned Cazan.

"I won't let you do this," shouted Dinah. "He's my only son!"

The Turk's were definitely quite entertained by the spectacle.

"_The Great Impaler can't please his woman," _mocked Hamza Bey to his men.

Laughter broke out among them.

"Everything's fine, boys," interceded Dimitru, dragging Dinah away from Vlad. "They're just saying their goodbyes is all. Dinah."

"I won't let you," said Dinah, fighting with all her might. "You promised me my family!"

"Dinah, please," said Vlad.

"Stop it! Don't touch me," snarled Dinah, furiously, pushing Dimitru's off her. She then wrapped Ingeras in her arms clutching him tightly to her chest. "I won't! I won't let them do this! Vlad, don't! Don't to this! No! No!"

Vlad went to meet the Turk's in the middle as Cazan and Dimitru desperately attempted to reason with Dinah. When Hamza Bey signaled to him to drop his weapon doing so.

"No, I won't let you do this," screamed Dinah.

Suddenly, out of nowhere the decision as taken completely from either of their control as the unexpected happened.

"I'll go," declared Ingeras for all to hear, stunning everyone. Tearing himself from his mothers arms Ingeras ran to catch up with his father.

Dinah tried to follow, but her legs refused to obey sorrow overpowering.

Vlad waited patiently eyes narrowed when Ingeras reached his side.

Ingeras took his fathers hand in his own. Putting on a brave face, smiling, Ingeras said "I can do it. You're proud of me, aren't you?"

"Of course I am, "said Vlad.

Together father and son walked the rest of the way to where the Turk's stood.

Hamza Bey had been monitoring the whole exchange a smug expression on his face. Eh winked good naturedly at Ingeras.

"You have chosen wisely," said Hamza Bey to Vlad. "Yeah, I have to say, we ware a little disappointed. Frankly, I expected more…resistance from you."

Before this Vlad's mind seemed to be decided, but Hamza Bey's taunts altered his choice a spark flicking deep within. Slowly Vlad turned towards his wife. She was trembling each breath a struggle.

Bending low to his sons level taking Ingeras's face in both palms, Vlad whispered "Run to your mother."

Confused, Ingeras said "What?"

"Now," said Vlad, shoving him the way they came.

Ingeras ran as fast as his legs were capable of carrying him. Vlad pulled Hamza Bey's blade from its sheathe before the Turk had a chance to. He then sliced off the mans arms at the elbows a nice clean cut.

Halfway to his mother Ingeras slid to a stop at the sound of the pain filled yell elicited from Hamza Bey wailing pathetically. He would've observed further until Dinah hadn't interfered.

Rushing forward Dinah tugged Ingeras to her, saying "Come here!" Fortunately Dina seas able to properly shield his eyes in time before Vlad used the sword to cut Hamza Bey's face open killing him instantly. "Don't look!"

Curling herself around Ingeras all the two of them managed to hear was the sound of grunts, shouts, and steel clashing against steel a sure sign of Vlad disposing of the remaining Turks. The confrontation lasted merely a few seconds up to the point silence filling the air once more.

Soon enough the reality of what Vlad had done weighed heavily on his shoulders. Both the consequences to the actions he'd taken and the fact the last time he'd killed men in such a manner was years ago when the was the Impaler in the Turk army.

Stone-faced Vlad marched to his family. The love in Dinah's eyes destroyed any final trace of regret on his actions away from his heart.

Others weren't nearly so understanding.

"Mehmed will punish all of Transylvania for what you have done," disapproved Cazan, incredulous.

Vlad ignored the man. To Dinah he explained "It's not a child's place to save his country."

Sheathing his own sword, Dimitru said "What's to be done now?"

"When Hamza Bey and his men fail to return to their camp he will know what occurred here," said Cazan. "Mehmed will be sending others soon enough. War will come. You can't protect us. Their numbers are too great compared to ours."

"I'll find a way," said Vlad, stoic, determined. "Wars have been won with worst odds than ours."

Patience gone, Cazan retorted "And how many have actually survived in victory!"

Vlad had nothing to say in an argument against that.

Mounting his horse, Vlad ordered "Get my family to the castle."

"Vlad! Where are you going," demanded Cazan.

Vlad answered "I ride for the provinces. Many of them are unaware of the danger we now face. They must be notified and moved to safety. Those who are able to fight must be gathered immediately."

Breaking away from the others Dinah took the reins of his horse, asking "Vlad, what about Broken Tooth?"

"What about it," he responded, dismissively.

"You and I both are aware that whatever haunts Broken Tooth kills Turks. My Love, the enemy of our enemy is our friend. We can use its power to our advantage in the war to come."

Shaking his head empathetically, Vlad refused, saying "No."

"But, Vlad-," persisted Dinah.

Holding a placating hand, Vlad said, "The creature residing in Broken Tooth is the essence of pure evil, Dinah. Not even in our darkest hour would I risk summoning it to assist us. Now return home I will join you there soon." He then kicked his horse into a run expecting his instructions to be followed to the letter.

Dinah was prepared to defy his plans instead.

Cazan and Ingeras were already inside the carriage. Dimitru was keeping the open ajar waiting for her to join them.

"My Lady, we have to leave," called Dimitru.

Taking one of the horses ridden there by one of the Turks Dinah ran to them. She said "I'm not going with you."

"What," exclaimed Cazan, "the Prince commanded us all to return to the capital."

"There's a task I must do. My husband may be somewhat too proud to go to Broken Tooth, but I am not. We need more help than what we currently possess," said Dinah.

"Vlad isn't going to like this," said Dimitru.

Nodding, Dinah said "I know, Dimitru, but this can't be left alone."

"Mother," said Ingeras, leaning out the window.

Dinah gently kissed her sons forehead, promising "Don't fear, my son. You'll see me in a little while." She then looked to Dimitru. "Protect him."

Using the 'borrowed' horse Dinah rode away the cries of Ingeras pleading for her the one thing to reach her.

For days now she'd been plagued by non-stop terrifying dreams leading to Broken Tooth. The pull the creature had on her getting stronger more powerful with the grip indescribable. Dinah had so many questions. Now she was going to get the answers she sought.

**Authors Note: OMG! We've finally reached the point of no return. Next chapter the transformation will take place. Ah! **

**Please Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heart Torn Asunder Chapter 7**

Dinah wasn't completely sure what she would meet or find waiting for her at Broken Tooth Mountain. All she knew was this was a task she was meant to do no one else.

Dinah pushed her horse to its limits in her urgency to get to her destination before Mehmed's assault. Wide ranges of emotions were racing through her heart. With no one else around to hear Dinah felt there was a single way for her to express the pain in her soul. Ever since she was a child in Persia she'd always loved to sing especially what was in her heart. Now was certainly no exception.

_Oh Lord, Oh Lord, what have I done?_

_I've fallen in love with a man on the run_

_Oh Lord, Oh Lord, I'm begging you please_

_Don't take that sinner from me_

_Oh, don't take that sinner from me_

_Oh Lord, Oh Lord, what do I do?_

_I've fallen for someone who's nothing like you_

_He's raised on the edge of the devils backbone_

_Oh, I just want to take him hone_

_O, I just want to take him home_

_Oooooh_

_Oooooh_

The moment she reached Broken Tooth Dinah pulled the reins causing the horse to skid to a stop. There was no easy way up that mountain. But Vlad and his men had somehow mad it so there must've been a solution somewhere. Then from the corner of her eyes she managed to locate one. Hidden among the rocks was a pathway leading up the side of the mountain carved into the stone. Guiding her mount in this direction she wished Dinah pressed forward.

_Oh lord, Oh Lord, he's somewhere between_

_A hangman's knot, and three mouths to feed_

_There wasn't a wrong or a right he could choose_

_He did what he had to do_

_Oh, he did what he had to do_

_Oooooh_

_Oooooh _

The hike upwards was long and hazardous, but Dinah achieved her goal. Carved in the top of the mountain was a narrow entrance into what she only is assumed to be a cave. Dismounting Dinah stared at the entrance the darkness within extremely foreboding to behold.

Suddenly a huge gust of wind expelled itself from the cave opening rolling straight into them spooking the horse. Startled the horse reared, taking off once sensing the terrifying creature inside, tearing the reins from her hands as it escaped. She called for it to come back, but the horse was too scared to obey. She was definitely on her own now. Whatever occurred next she was going to be required to find her way to return to her family on foot.

With a heavy heart Dinah made a torch out of a large piece of wood. Gathering her courage, after lighting it, she took the first couple of steps into the darkness swallowing her whole.

_Give me the burden_

_Give me the blame_

_I'll shoulder the load, and I'll swallow the shame_

_Give em the burden_

_Give me the blame _

_How many, how many, Hail Mary's is it gonna take?_

With each step Dinah took utter revulsion was felt when she spotted the skeletons everywhere. You couldn't an inch without almost crushing one under your feet. Everything inside was practically screaming for her to turn around warning her to run away, but duty forced her to perceiver.

Dinah came across the main section of the cave whish expanded to become a cavern. The main cavern was even far worst than the outside. She had a very strong indication she wasn't alone. She was being monitored closely.

Before when Dinah was singing her voice was unwavering confident. Now, approaching the center of the cavern, it was soft barely above a slightly trembling whisper.

_Don't care if he's guilty, don't care if he's not_

_He's good, and he's bad, and he's all that I've got_

_Oh Lord, Oh Lord, I'm begging you please_

_Don't take that sinner fro me_

_Oh, don't take that sinner from me…_

The final notes from her song carried echoing in the large space. The last sound remaining was the screeches originating from bats around her. Her heart pounded deep in her chest as even they trailed.

"At last you've come."

**Please Review. **

**Authors Note: The song lyrics are from Devil's Backbone by Civil wars.**


End file.
